Bacterial endo-amylases are used in a large number of processes, e.g., for liquefaction of starch in processes where starch is modified, and/or degraded to smaller polymers or monomers of glucose. The degradation products may used in the industry, e.g., as maltose and/or fructose syrups or further processed in a fermentation step to a fermentation product, e.g., ethanol. The bacterial endo-amylases are used in baking to give additional softness and a better moistness of the bread crumb. However, the endo-amylases are easy to overdose which may results in gumminess and an undesirable loss in elasticity in the baked product.
There is a need for endo-amylases with improved properties for use in various processes, e.g., within starch processing and baking.